


Anger

by sirjotahan



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Established Relationship, Jotaro tries, Kakyoin Noriaki Lives, M/M, Sentient Stands (JoJo), im not projecting, jotakak - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirjotahan/pseuds/sirjotahan
Summary: no one understands kakyoin
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> yo! i'm nate! your local kakyoin kinnie! you can contact me @ mr jersterr#3052 on discord!!

Jotaro’s words floated in the air. Comforting words. Concerned words. Cautious words.

Kakyoin’s bounced off of the walls. Fiery words. Furious words. Frenzied words.

How it had started was a blur. Jotaro had noticed something off in the other and simply asked if he was okay. He ended up pushing too far as that sent Kakyoin over the edge. Now, he was just trying to calm him down.  
  
“Just listen to me, Nori-”  
  
“Don’t ‘Nori’ me! Can’t you read the mood, _Kujo_?”  
  
His words were like venom, striking Jotaro harder than any punch. They’d been through so much together and after a while, developed nicknames for each other. They were close, always by each other’s side, even before they had made it official. Now, though, it seemed like it had all changed. Jotaro was no longer Jojo, but Kujo. It hurt. Even if this was just a bad mood, a one-off, it hurt like hell.  
  
“Come on, calm down. Just, take a deep breath.”  
  
“Calm down? God, you just don't understand. You just- You don’t!”  
  
“I-”  
  
  
“Shut up!” he yelled. He cried out before Jotaro could even speak more than a word. He spat his words out. He was never like this. It was… scary. Jotaro had seen him annoyed, irritated, and angry, but he never saw him like this. Not once in Egypt had this occurred. Rage hid all his kind features. The gentle curves of his face and the soft lift of his lips as he smiled were all gone. His eyebrows furrowed sharply and his lips curled harshly in disdain.  
  
  
“Just-… shut _up_.”  
  
  
“Please, just…”

  
  
His words became weaker. His anger began to subside. Jotaro looked more closely and there wasn’t just rage in his eyes, but tears. He wasn’t just angry. Something was wrong. Before he could figure out what, the other stormed out. The door slammed shut behind him, but it didn’t fully close. Jotaro figured Noriaki had immediately left, but the door clicked shut with a loud thud as he pushed the handle with an exasperated grunt.  
  
On the other side, Kakyoin sat at the floor, back pressed to the door to prevent it from opening. Clasping his hands over his mouth, he masked sobs and pathetic whimpers as they fought their way out. This was worse than any fight. No stand could make him feel this awful. A lifetime alone, on the other hand, could. No matter how many people surrounded him, he was lonely. Even when Jotaro’s arms held him close to his chest, he was lonely. Meeting the crusaders was the best thing that had ever happened to him, but it didn’t change the fact that no one truly understood him. Not his boyfriend, not his closest friends, not his parents. No one. It hurt. It hurt like hell. Nothing could shake this feeling away and it almost made him feel guilty. Why? Why when everyone tried their best to help and make him feel better, did he still feel like this? Was it him? What was wrong with him?

A groan turned into a shout. Slamming his fists on the floor, Noriaki cursed the world. The rattling off the door handle disappeared into the background along with the worried calling of his name. Instead, he just wrapped his arms tightly around himself, shutting his eyes closed. As alone as he was, he always had himself. A comforting warmth engulfed him and he immediately knew who it was. Opening his eyes, he glanced up at his own stand snaked around himself. This was nothing new. When in his darkest times, the only thing beside him was Hierophant. He’d developed a habit of using his stand to comfort himself to the point where it happened without even thinking about it. He was certain his stand had a mind of its own.

“Thank you, Hierophant,” he muttered, hugging the stand back with a small smile.

If no one understood, Hierophant Green did and that was good enough for him.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jotaro understands kakyoin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my mans tsukisasu for the idea and to eve for suggesting a continuation im pretty happy with this!

The handle rattled uselessly. Pushing against the door was doing nothing but wearing him out. His voice was becoming hoarse from calling out to the other to no avail. 

Noriaki was right. Jotaro _didn't_ understand. He didn’t understand what was wrong. He was never good with this… emotional stuff to begin with. He didn’t know how to help and he felt incompetent. His boyfriend sat on the other side of the door and he stood there, awkward and unable to help.  
  
“Shit,” he hissed, turning and kicking at the floor in annoyance. Kakyoin was clearly in pain and he was just standing by. He stood for a moment before turning back to the door and giving it another push. Unlike before, the door flew open and he stumbled through. There was no sign of anyone being there except an open door leading outside.  
  


* * *

  
  
The ache of his frenzy was kicking in as he raced around the town, searching desperately for a glimpse of that red hair. Everywhere he thought he may be, he wasn’t. Jotaro just couldn’t understand where he would be. His heart pounded in his chest and he gasped for breath, only to choke on it as he thundered down the streets. He finally began to slow after running for ten minutes straight. His head was fuzzy and he felt nauseous. He had to stop. Gravity seemed to pull at him harder than ever before but he fought it, refusing to collapse on the floor pathetically. Just as he neared the verge of giving up, a flash of green pulled his attention away from the pain.  
  
“Noriaki!”  
  
The green turned to face him. Hierophant Green. Kakyoin remained still, not sparing a glance toward Jotaro. It seemed he wasn’t feeling much better. Biting his lips, Jotaro’s shoulders fell. While he was relieved to see the other was safe, it still hurt to see him like _this._ What could he do to help? It seemed like there was nothing to do but let the emotions fester and eat up at Noriaki from the inside out. Then it clicked. Whenever the other was down, his stand was by his side. It began to make so much sense. As a young boy, the only one by his side was his stand. He understood now.  
  
  
Gazing out into the horizon, Kakyoin bit down on his lip harshly. The pain of his teeth digging into the tender skin of his bottom lip was nothing compared to how hard it was getting to not break out in sobs. He had left the house to be by himself. As awful as being alone made him feel, it was all he knew. It was his life at this point, even when he did have people surrounding him that care for him. A nice view, silence, and only himself as company were almost comforting when he tried hard enough to forget about his woes. But Jotaro had arrived and disrupted him, leading everything to flood back. The tears that had stopped a while ago, threatened to spill once more. He was doing a relatively good job of holding them back until a presence appeared at his side.  
  
“I’m sorry,” a sad voice said, from behind him. Kakyoin peered up now. Star Platinum was sat on his right, mirroring how Hierophant sat on his left with its hands neatly in its lap.  
  
“I don’t understand. I don’t know how it feels. I-... I’m trying but I just don’t. You’re right. But, I'm still here for you, Nori. No matter what.”  
  
Jotaro remained behind him, not daring to invade his space, but let his stand perch just beside him. Kakyoin’s bottom lip began to quiver despite how hard he bit down on it. Sobs wracked his body, forcing their way out of his mouth. His arms flew around Star Platinum, squeezing the stand tightly, as he buried his head in its chest. He couldn’t bring himself to squeak any words out, so he hoped his actions spoke loud enough for him.  
  
The warmth and pressure of Noriaki hugging Star was passed on to Jotaro and he hugged him back via the stand. Then, there was another weight on him, and he looked over to see Hierophant had joined in, holding them all in a tight embrace. A muffled voice spoke up, it was Kakyoin’s but he hadn’t opened his mouth. Hierophant had spoken for him.

  
  
“Thank you, Jojo.”


End file.
